2nd Chance
by darkness wasted
Summary: Before Danielle dies she calls Danny 'Daddy'. Danny tries to find a way to give her a second chance at life and finds out what it means to be a father, have his own family, and how far the ege for revenge goes. First Danny Phantom FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just following what seems to be a fan favorite around here. LMAO. Don't mind me. I just need to clear my mind. Well enjoy chapter one =) **

"Let me go!", screamed a young ghost girl. She was being held by her 'father' Vlad, who was in his ghost form as well, by the back of her phantom costume. They were both inside his lab under his large mansion. Vlad managed to apprehend Dani while she was flying off on her own. She saved Danny from Vlad after the billionaire tried to extract vital genetic information from the ghost boy. When Dani left Danny to make sure he was okay she flew off not even thinking that her 'father' was on her tail, trailing her.

"You will learn one way or another how to respect your elders, young lady! I tried to save you from turning into ecto plasim when you use up too much energy. But of course you got in the way of me trying to take Daniel's. As punishment I haveno choice but to dispose of you!" Vad carried the week ghost girl to a table where he strapped her down on her back and walked over to his large machines where many buttons blinked and beep in the dark basement.

"Danny was right, you are a fruiteloop!" Danielle spat as she looked over at her creator. Vlad grunted in annoyance and began to type into his computer codes and directions. The hologram Maddie began to read aloud the directions he sent. Dani ignored the voice to try to break free from her metal straps. It wasn't until she heard, "Molecule separation will begin in 5 seconds, pumpkin," that she gasped in shock. He was serious about disposing her. She looked up as a giant ray came slowly doen upon her. She looked and saw Vlad casually walk up the steps to walk out of the basement.

"No! Wait, dad! Please!" Dani's plea was full of worry and fear. Vlad turned to notice she was tearing up, smirked, and walked through the door. Dani looked at the ray and screamed as it buzzed to life sending jolts of electrical rays into her small body. She screamed and cringed at the sudden burst of pain going everywhere, and there was no escaping it. She kept screaming until she could feel herself fading. She didn't want to watch herself turning into goop, though it didn't feel as if she were, it was just a sense of going into a state of no return, so she looked away and closed her eyes as tight as she could.

000

"Danny! What's wrong?," The goth girl screamed in surprise. Back at Casper High, Danny and his friends were having lunch when Danny suddenly screamed and dropped to the ground holding his head as if it were about to burst. Tucker and Sam watched in shock as he shook and screamed. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder to shake him back to reality while Tucker ran to, shockingly, get the nurse.

"Danny! Speak to me, what's wrong!," Sam shouted as she kneeled next to him. Danny was on his hands and knees trying to shake off the horrible pain. He looked up and his eyes went from light blue and a glowing green. It was a stroke of luck no one else was around, because Danny went ghost and flew off. Sam blinked in shock and she noticed the nurse following Tucker.

"Foley! I see no one on the ground yelling in agony! Maybe you're the one who is sick." The nurse pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth before Tucker could say a word. She waited a few seconds then pulled it back out.

"Ah, Ha! 100! C'mon mister Foley, what you need is bed-rest."

"What! No! I'm not going back into the nurse's office!" Tucker exclaimed as the nurse, literally, dragged him back into the building for some T-L-C. Sam paid no mind to the two, she just kept looking in the direction Danny flew off to. Wondering about what it was that actually happened to her best friend.

000

"What was that! And why are my instincts telling me to head towards Vlad's?", Danny said as he rubbed his sore head while he flew. He came up to the mansion and fazed through the wallas of it to where his gut was telling him to go. He continues on until he realized he was headed for the basement. He began to question his guy instinct when he finally came to the lab that Vlad kept underground. He gave a quick look around only to do a double take and gasp in shock. On the table was his female clone, Dani and she was being tortured by the molecule ray. Danny didn't have time to think. he only reacted as he lunged for the control that stopped the machine. Before he could reach it a fist made contact with his side, sending the teenager flying into a cabinet. Danny looked up and shook his head to see Vlad hovering above him looking angry as ever.

"What do you think _you're _doing here, Daniel?", Vlad growled in a deep voice.

"What are you doing to Danielle!", Danny screamed back. His anger against Vlad vanished when he heard Dani scream out his name and try to reach out to him with her tied down hand. He turned to her and was about to make a move for her when Vlad grabbed Danny by the shirt and held him up.

"You are not welcomed here, child. So you best be on your way!" Vlad made a fist and was about to swing at Danny and the teenager threw back his leg and kicked Vlad away. The billionaire slammed into a shelf half way across the room and stood upright instantly. Vlad gave a quick glance at a monitor and gave Danny a smug grin. He grabbed his cape and was about to make a disappearing act before say, "Looks like you've came a seconds too late, Daniel." With an evil laugh the ghost was gone.

Danny was clueless as to what he meant and rushed over to Dani who was still screaming. He switched off the machine and unstrapped the ghost girl. He was waiting for her to jump off the table and make her own escape but to his surprise she stayed still and was breathing very hard. Danny became worried and gently picked her up. He cradled her to his chest and gave her a once over. It wasn't until she started shaking when he realized what Vlad meant.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta get you some help!" His voice full of worry. Dani squeezed her eyes shut then slowly opened them to look up at her 'cousin'. She winced and gave a small smile. Danny watched as she went back into her human form and noticed the large amounts of bruising and ugly looking scars all over her exposed skin. He turned them both intangible and flew as fast as he could to take her to his home to see if anything could be done for her. He kept glancing down her to notice she had a hand on his chest and grabbing a fist full of his costume.

"Dani, are you okay?" He asked her full of worry. Dani was just about to answer when she seemto collapse in on herself and hold her stomach as if she had a bad stomach ache. She hid her face against his chest to stiffle the sudden sob. She looked up at him and gave him a small smirk. She then said, "What took you so long, Dan-?"

Her voice began to fade out when Danny landed inside his messy room. He stood in the middle of it confused and not knowing what to do. He couldn't tell his parents because that means telling them everything about the accident, the cloning and Vlad, he couldn't help her himself because he didn't know much about first aid, so what was he going to do? Dani then started to groan in pain and leaned against Danny as if trying to find a comfortable spot to lay against.

"Dani, can you hear me?" Danny asked as he changed back into his normal self. Dani winced and looked up at him. Danny's jaw dropped when her blue eyes began to show a distant look, like she was fading right there in his arms. He gasped and looked around confused again. Jazz wasn't home, Tucker and Sam where still at school, probably ditching to get to his house, and his parents were out. He was alone with a deathly injured Dai in his bedroom. It didn't register to hm that Dani's breathing was slowing and but her shaking continued.

Dani! Dani, can you hear me? Dani!" Danny laid her on his bed in a panic. She groaned in more pain and whimpered. Danny began to get really nervous until he heard the door open downstairs. He could hear Tucker and Sam yell out his name to see if he was home.

"Guys! I'm up here! I need your help!" Danny screamed out to them. He leaned over Dani and placed his ear to her chest. He could hear her heart beat but it was faint as well as was her breathing. Sam and Tucker rushed into the room and gasped when they saw Dani laying in Danny's bed looking horrible.

"What happened to her?" Tucker asked not wanting to get too close to Danielle. Sam made her way over to the other side of the bed and placed her own ear on Dani's chest. She gasped, grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number. Danny was about to ask when Dani whimpered his name.

"I'm right here, Dani."He said reassuringly. He brushed back her bangs which made her open her heavy eyelids. She took his hand and held it as tight as she could which made Danny squeeze her hand it back. Sam finished her phone call and said, "Okay, the doctor is on his way. I told him that your cousin got into an accident and that if we call 911 we'll be in big trouble. He's paid enough not to question." Same said with a shrug.

"I never really got how you guys are so rich yet you choose to live in Amity Park. It's really weird. Why not the suburbs or maybe even get yourselves a nice island somewhere?" Tucker continued his rambling to Sam while Danny sat next to Danielle.

"You're going to be okay now, Dani. The doctor is going to make sure of it. I promise." He said to her, more than anything he was reassuring himself that that was the case and that Dani will be up and flying around in no time. He brushed back her bangs with his free hand and watched as Dani's breathing seemed to keep getting slower. To his horror her grip on his hand was weakening and her breathing was now at her struggling for every breath. Tucker and Sam both gasped when Danny screamed 'no' as Dani began to slowly fade away.

"Dani! Danielle, open your eyes, now! I said now, c'mon!" Danny pulled her onto his lap and was shaking her to see if she would respond. She opened her eyes a little and looked at him. She noticed he was tearing up and frowned that it was her fault he was upset. Maybe he was angry with the fact it was their 'biological connection' that made him find and save her. She then finally felt the full weight of her injuries and was now fading for good. She wouldn't open her eyes again and she knew it. She grabbed a fist full of Danny's shirt and whimpered, "I love you, daddy."

Tucker and Sam looked at each other at the same time then back at Danny with confused expressions. Danny must have not notcied Danielle said 'Daddy' instead of 'Danny' because he replied, "I love you, too. But you're going to be okay! You will! Just hang in there! The doctor is on his way and he'll fix you up! You're going to be just fine!" He held her close and looked around at nothing while tears spilled over. He looked at Dani again and saw that she didn't have his shirt in her hand, he eyes were closed, and that her chest wasn't moving anymore. Sam placed a hand on Danny's should and was about to say something when Danny suddenly held Danielle close and cried. Tucker bowed his head and Sam backed away doing the same.

Danny kept the small ghost girl on his lap and held her as tight as he could. Sam heard the knock downstairs and went to let the doctor in but Danny knew it was too late. Danielle was gone. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, Danny blamed himself for Dani's death. Sam returned to the room alone and told them she sent the docto away lieing that everything was okay with Danny's 'cousin'.

"Danny...what do we do now?" Tucker asked as he looked at his best friend with a frown. He knew Danny cared about his ghost clon cousin but he never imagined it would be this deep of a bond between the mistake clone and the unwilling DNA doner that helped make her by mistake.

"I'm going to make Plazmious pay for killing Danielle. That's what I'm going to do." Danny growled and kept Dani close to his chest as if, even though now dead, protect her. Sam then remembered what Dani called Danny and asked, "Why did she call you daddy, Danny?"

"It must've been a mistake being as she was...you know," Tucker explained to Sam. Danny frowned and said, "When one gives DNA to make another life, the doner is basically the parent...right?" He looked up at his friends, scared to see if he was right. Sam and Tucker looked at him then at each other.

"Well...techniqually, yes. But dude you didn't 'create' her. Vlad did." Tucker said trying to keep it from sounding harsh. Sam nodded in a agreement and said, "Yeah and it was by accident, Danny. You didn't want Vlad to take your DNA, he just did."

Danny looked at Danielle and stroked her hair. He looked back at his friends and replied, "Well...accidents happen to...a lot of...parents." Sam and Tucker's mouths dropped in shock. "Danny, you're not her-" Sam began when Danny turned to her and gave her a dirty look. He yelled, "No! I am! She was made with _my _DNA! She looks like _me _and has ghost powers like _me._ I'm her _father_ and she's my biological _daughter._ There's no other away around it! Vlad may have created her but he is not her father! I am!"

Sam and Tucker backed away when Danny's eyes began to glow a bight green. Danny picked up Danielle and tranformed into his ghost form. He looked at his friends and said, "I'm going to the ghost zone." Before his friends could ask why and to where which part he was headed, Danny vanished through the floor.

**Wow, dramatic, huh? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the help and comments guys. ^^ Hope you enjoy chapter 2 =)**

Flying through the ghost zone carrying Dani, Danny was headed towards an old friend; Frost Bite. He had a feeling Frost Bite would be able to help him with his situation. He couldn't help but glance down from time to time looking at his 'daughter'. He meant what he said to Tucker and Sam but he was still absorbing the full impact of what he said. While thinking to himself a sudden burst of pain cae from his chest. He winced, grabbed his chest and landed on one of the many floating islands to get back his footing.

"What's going on?" He gasped. The pain became worse to a point where it made him drop to his knees. He held Dani with one arm and grabbed his chest with his free hand trying to think what could possibly be wrong. It slowly started to dull down but it wouldn't go fully away. He struggled to his feet and held Dani close. He took a few deep breaths and flew off again. The same thing happened at least three times before Danny finally came to Frost Bite's lair. The ghost boy was exhausted and the zone Frost Bite lived in was freezing. He searched for the large bear-wolf being until another wave of pain hit him, seriously hard this time.

"Danny? Is that you?", came the familiar voice. Danny cringed with pain, held his daughter close, and looked up. There stood the white and tall, Frost Bite. Danny was about to speak when the pain smacked him right in his heart. He screamed and held Dani as tight as he could. He was shaking and looked up at Frost Bite who was shouting orders for his guards to bring help. Danny passed out but before closing his eyes he murmured, "Help my daughter..."

Frost Bite's ears perked up and looked at the unconscious ghost boy. He noticed in his arms was a human girl but from his senseshe could tell that she was dead. Frost Bite's men picked up Danny while Frost Bite carefully picked up Danielle. He ordered them to take Danny to the healing facility and that he'll take Danielle to his chamber. The men nodded at their leader and rushed Danny away while Frost Bite headed in the opposite direction.

000

"Where could he have gone, Tucker?" Sam said as they flew through the ghost zone lost. Tucker was steering and looking around at the same time. He shrugged and thought of the places Danny could have flown off to. He started listing them to Sam.

"Well, there's Clockwork, Frost Bite, Skulker..."

"Skulker?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"What! I don't see you thinking of any possibilities." Tucker huffed annoyed. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out some binoculars. She scanned the area and sighed. She looked at Tucker and said, "Let's go to see Clockwork first, then to Frost Bite's lair. Those seem to be our only options." Tucker nodded and flew towards Clockwork's part of the ghost zone.

000

"No! Danielle!", Danny shouted. He sat up in bed in a cold sweat. He looked around and recognized it as one of the huts in Frost Bite's home land. He noticed that he was covered in large amounts of blankets and that a fire was made near by. He looked on the other side of the bed looking for Danielle to see if they had put her next to him. He scanned the room from the bed and saw no one. He gasped, uncovered himself, and raced back outside into the cold. But before he took three strides he smacked into Frost Bite's chest.

"Danny! How good that you are doing well!" The big beast wrapped his huge arms around Danny and hugged him. Danny returned the hug for a second but remembered that he was searching for Dani. He looked up at the bear-wolf beast and said, "Frost Bite, where is she? Where's Danielle!"

Frost Bite gave him a sadden look ans replied, "Come with me." Danny followed the being into his lab. He turned on the light and Danny saw Danielle on the far table near the end of the room. A breathing mask was placed over her mouth but her chest wasn't moving. Danny walked towards her and placed his hand over her's.

"Why did you call this child your daughter?" Frost Bite said after a few moments of silence. Danny bowed his head and murmured in reply, "It's difficult to explain. I came here hoping that...you can help me..." Danny sniffed and petted Danielle as if the gesture would wake her up. Frost Bite made his way over to the one who saved his home and patted him on the shoulder.

"I cannot bring the dead back to life, Danny." Danny bowed his head and laid his head on Dani's chest. He teared up and sighed. He knew it couldn't be done, but something just told him Frost Bite could help him. Frost Bite placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. Danny didn't look at him, he just kept his head on Dani's chest and cried silently.

"There has to be something." Danny complained. He looked up at the bear-wolf beast and gave a sniff. Frost Bite turned to think. He scratched his chin and snapped his fingers. He turned to Danny and frowned, "Danny? There is a way to bring her back. But it has a price."

Danny looked at him with a straight face and said, "I'll do anything for my daughter. Just tell me what I need to do." Frost Bite left the lab and returned with a large dusty, brown book. He opened it and placed it on the table where Dani laid. He flipped a few pages until he came to a chapter Danny read aloud as 'The Donor of Life.' Frost Bite scanned the pages of the chapter and sighed, "As I feared."

"What? What is it?" Danny said as he began to panic. He didn't know what was coming over him. With the situation dealing with Danielle his instincts were going berserk. Then something in is gut told him what it was, parental instincts. He was being a protective father even though he started considering Dani to be his daughter just a few hours ago. Frost Bite gave Danny a grave look and said, "I have found a way to bring your daughter back to life. But Danny you must think this through and hard. Listen to everything I tell you and consider the ups and downs of your choice." Danny looked at him and nodded.

Frost Bite nodded and said, "In order to bring your daughter back you must give her some of your own spirit. As in part of you must be transferred to her. The process is very painful and it'll take about three days to accomplish. The problem is, that you can die while this is going on and you both lose your lives, you can permanently damage your ghost half rendering you unable to become a ghost again or you die completely and Dani receives life again." Frost Bite looked at Danny and saw that he was thinking everything through. The ghost boy gave him a determined look and said, "Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Did you not hear me, Danny! The chances of success are a million to one! This procedure has only ever happened once and both parties perished! Think about your family, your friends, all those that care about you! Are you willing to sacrifice your life for-"

"Yes."

Frost Bite's eyes widened and he looked at Danny. The ghost boy gave him a stern look and then looked at Danielle on the metal table. Danny placed a hand on her cheek and stroked her cold skin. He looked up at Frost Bite and said, "She_ is_ my family. She's my daughter, Frost Bite. Even if she was made by cloning and done by accident, she's a part of me. Now tell me what I gotta do."

"She's a clone? You're going to sacrifice everything for a clone! Danny, I thought this child was yours by birth! Not by genetic enhancements! How? How did this happen?"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that she is my daughter and I'm going to help her. Now tell me what I have to do, Frost Bite! There isn't time!" Danny growled in fury. Frost Bite gave him a stern look and shook his head. He went back to the book and read aloud the directions, "As I said you have but three days. I need you to find me certain things to do this and you must do it fast. After three days her body will be sealed forever and you spirit will not be able to enter her. I must have a gem that is rare and only found in the human world, the gem of mitus. This gem will help power the machine we will be using to split your soul. The last thing I need from you is the information of her genetic structure. Or the blue prints of how she was made. That's all."

Frost Bite finished and closed the book. Danny was deep in thought and raised his head to look at Frost Bite. He gave him a tight nod and walked over towards Dani's still form. He kissed her head, brushed back her bangs and spoke to Frost Bite without turning from her.

"What was that I was feeling when I was flying over here, Frost Bite? That pain in my chest?" Danny said as he looked at his daughter.

"I would assume your instincts as a parent did it. Knowing that you lost a part of who you are must've triggered heart ache."

"But it felt more physical than emotional."

"Then I do not know, Danny." Frost Bite gave him a stern look and then looked back to the clone on the table before him. Danny looked at Danielle and then back at Frost Bite, "Take care of her for me until I come back with the stuff."

"Don't worry. She'll be just fine here with me."

Danny brushed back Dani's bangs again and said, "Don't worry Dani. I'll be right back, I promise. I'll also make Vlad pay for what he did to you and then we can be a family. I'll adopt you and make it official soon enough." He kissed her head one last time and flew off to find what the ice ghost needed to bring Dani back to him.

000

"I already know what is going on. You do not need to re-inform me of the situation." Clockwork grumbled at the two teenagers. Tucker smacked his forehead and gave a 'duh!' at himself realising that Clockwork knew everything and everyone. Sam rolled her eyes and went up to the ghost.

"Look, where is Danny? We need to find him." Same pleaded. Clockwork transformed from a young man, to a much older one, then back to a baby as he flew to his monitor. He searched and found Danny flying off in the direction of the portal which combined the human world and the ghost zone.

"You children should stay with me and let Danny save Danielle on his own." The ghost of time said without turning to them.

"What? No! He needs our help. He doesn't think straight when he's angry!", Sam shouted back throwing her arms up. Clockwork raised his hand to silence her and said, "This is a journey he must go through alone. It's his clone that needs him the most. You two should stay here and watch your friend make his own choices."

"Wait, you said clone not daughter. You don't think Dani is Danny's daughter too?", Tucker asked the ghost. Clockwork stared at him without emotion. He turned to the screen and saw Danny fly through Amity Park in search of something. And by the look in Danny's eyes it seemed important. Clockwork frowned and hovered towards the window. He held out his staff and a large green circle appeared above them. The fogginess of the circle disappeared and in it showed Danielle and Danny. Sam and Tucker looked at it with question.

_"You're not my dad! Stop acting as if you are and stop telling people I'm your daughter!" Dani, standing in her ghsot form in the middle of the street of what looked to be Amity Park, used her hands to power up some green energy and shot it at Danny who was also in his ghost form. _

_"That's it Danielle! Finish him off and come to your _real_ father!", said Vlad as he hovered over the fight scene between the two ghost children. Danny looked up at him and was about to say something when he was tackled by his clone to the ground. Danny stood up and backed away as Dani stalked him down like a game of cat and mouse._

_"Fight back!", Dani growled at the ghost boy. She attacked him again using the plasma from her hands. Danny fell to the floor on his back hard and with_ _a grunt struggled to get back up. He was on his hands and knees looking at Danielle with a sad expression. _

To Tucker and Sam's shock Danny changed back into his normal form and stood leaning on his right leg, looked at Danielle. Sam gasped when Dani jumped into the air and flew at full speed to her DNA donor. With a loud bang she launched Danny into a paked car. Sam and Tucker watched in amasement when Danny struggled to pick himself up again to look at Danielle.

_"Why won't you quit! Change back into your ghost form and fight!", Danielle yelled at him from a few feet away. Vlad watched in amusement as the fighting continued between the ghost girl and human Danny. Dani screamed in frustration and gathered all the power she could muster within her and shot herself at human Danny. When she made contact she was in shock and wide eyed to find that Danny was hugging her as her hands were sending the plasma into his chest._ _She felt his arms go limp and saw him fall over. She looked at him in shook, scared that she may have actually killed him._

_"Danny?", she whimpered. She could sense Vlad hovering close by but only looked at the human in front her. Danny opened his heavy eye lids and smiled at her. He reached out and stroked her cheek, Dani could feel the weakness in his hand and gasped. Vlad grabbed Danielle by the arm and pulled but she pulled her arm out of his grip._

_"I love you, Danielle. It doesn't matter what Vlad or anyone else says. You'll always be my daughter and I'll always be here when you need me...", Danny then passed out and Dani looked at him in shock. She shook his shoulder, called out his name saying that she was sorry and for him to wake up. Vlad narrowed his eyes at them but didn't leave. Dani started to tear up when Danny didn't budge or wake up._

_"No! No, daddy! Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Dad! Wake up, please! I didn't mean for this to happen! I got angry and...daddy, wake up! I need you _now_! Please!", the ghost girl said now crying. She placed her hands and head on his chest and cried, "I love you dad, now please wake up...I want to go home!" Vlad stood behind her with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide._

Clockwork closed the portal and turned to Tucker and Sam who's mouths were dropped. Sam was tearing up and looked up at Clockwork. He frowed and said, "That was the future if Danny wants to keep her as his daughter."

"He'll die if he keeps her as his daughter?", Sam shouted in question. She was about to turn and race back towards the exit to leave when Clockwork went in front of her blocking the way out. Tucker stood by Sam and they both looked up at the ghost of time.

"Danny must make his own choice. The future is not set in stone but it will be up to Danny, and Danny alone if he wants to keep Danielle as his own." Clockwork made the statement final and Tucker and Sam knew that they were not leaving anytime soon. The two friends looked at each other full of worry and directed their attention to the monitor. It was their only way to keep an eye on their best friend.

**Wow, more drama, but the plot thickens. =) Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting some nice feedback =) Thank you. And thank you for the alerts. ^^ **

Danny flew through Amity Park trying to think of where he was going to get them gem of mitus. He was going to leave getting the blue prints last so that he and Vlad can have it out. As he flew he felt the same pain in his chest just like before. He had to land behind an apartment building to regain his footing and state of mind. He looked towards the sky and saw that it was sunset. Day one was almost all the way over and he didn't accomplish anything but a headache and serious chest pains. He started to fly again when he was slammed to the ground full force. He landed face first into the road. Cars swerved to avoid him and people screamed as the pointed at the sky at an ugly wasp ghost. Danny stood and powered up a plasma punch.

"I don't have time for this!", he yelled at the ghost wasp. He jumped into the air, flew straight at the wasp, and smacked it clear in the jaw causing it to land on parked cars and snap a tree branch in half. Danny then pulled out the thermos and aimed it at the wasp, capturing it with a blue beam of light then sealing it. Ignoring the cheering crowd the worn out ghost boy flew towards his home. The only way to make his life easier was to go ask Tucker and Sam for help. He flew in his bedroom window and scanned his house.

His mom and dad were in the lab and Jazz was on the phone with yet another college councilor saying how the state of mind of children is altered by too much video game play. He tried their cell phones but they were off. With a tired sigh he went to his computer and typed into the search site 'The Gem of Mitus.' He looked through all the links until he came to one that interested him. He looked through the file and started to read aloud.

"The gem of mitus is a rare stone found in the lands of Egypt. Believed by the ancient Egyptians that the stone brought them good crops and healthy children. The stone now lies in the Museum of World History located in Amity Park. It's a priceless jewel that is worth more than any gem found, or so it is said in the ancient text." Danny frowned and scratched his head. He would have to steal the gem from the museum in order to get it for Frost Bite. But he was the good guy. Good guys don't steal.

"Danny! Is that you?", came a voice from downstairs. Danny transformed and yelled out, "Yeah, mom! It's me! Going to bed early! Big test tommorow you know! Night!" Danny heard her say 'goodnight' and he flew out the window. He printed out a map of the museum before he left and scanned it. His determination to save Dani was the only thing keeping him awake. When he reached the muesum he went intangiable and flew through the walls. He avoided the traps and alarms until he finally came to the vault that held the jewel. He slipped in and noticed that the case the jewel was in was on a pressure sensitive, if he just took it the alarm would go off. He groaned and grabbed the jewel before he could talk himself out it. The alarm went off and Danny flew out of the building as fast as he could. He looked back from the sky to see police cars and guards filling the museum. True, Danny felt bad he stole the rare gem but the museum would have to wait until Frost Bite can bring Dani back, and then Danny would reurn the gem back to it's owners.

"Okay, one down, now time to pay Vlad a visit, get back to Frost Bite and bring Dani back.", He said to himself as he continued flying. He was halfway to his destination when he started to get really tired. He noticed that the sun was down and it was getting dark fairly quickly. He wanted to take a break and sleep but something told him that it was a bad idea to stop. He landed near a hay stack and looked all around him. He gave another tiring yawn and was about to sit down when he heard a bone chilling scream. He immediatly stood up straight and looked around. He didn't see anyone but the screaming continued.

"What the he-", Danny felt something hit his back, arm and leg all at once. Before he could see what it was a surge of electricity went throughhis body causing him to scream.

"I told you child that you are not welcomed here.", came Vlad's voice, in his human form, as he continued to send the volts into Danny with the remote he was using to control the robotic cords that held to the ghost boy. Danny fell to his hand and knees when Vlad lifted his finger off the 'on' button. Danny was gasping and he lookd up to grimace at Vlad. Something inside Danny seemed to have exploded with anger because when Vlad gave Danny the wise guy smug grin the ghost boy screamed, jumped up, and started to attack the human Vlad with his plasma punches.

Vlad dodged them and went ghost himself to go head to head with Danny. The sun was setting and it was night time when finally Vlad saw Danny shakeing and that the white glow around the ghost boy began to go grey, then a darker grey, until finally it came to a complete black shade. Danny's head was down but is hands were still powered up. Vlad gasped in shock when Danny lifted up his head to show firey red eyes instead of the glowing ghost green.

"Daniel...?", the adult ghost said slightly hesitant. Danny growled and said with a dark tone, "You're going to pay for what you've done to _my_ Dani."

Vlad went straight faced, crossed his arms, and said, "_Your_ Dani? She belongs to me, Daniel. I'm her creator. I'm her master. She's my property. I'm her father." Vlad smirked smugly and realized Danny's fists started to shake even more when Vlad said the word 'father'.

"She's not your property and you're not her master! You may have created her, you may have brought her here by cloning but she's made with _my_ DNA. She's _my_ daughter and I'm her father!", Danny screamed and launched himself at Vlad. The adult ghost multiplied himself and him and his duplicates looked down at the now dark Danny.

"You? A father? You'r fourteen with poor math skills who cannot even begin to comprehend what it means to have a child. What makes you think you can be a father?", Vlad and his clones all crossed their arms and smirked smugly. Danny glared at all of them and took a deep breath, when he exhaled his ghostly wail blew away all the duplicates and made the true Vlad fall to the ground. Danny landed in front of Vlad and grabbed the ghost by the front of his shirt and held up Vlad by the collar and growled. Vlad gasped in shock when he realized he wasn't even touching the floor anymore. Danny held him up with one hand and the ther was balled into a fist ready to make contact with Vlad.

"Where are he blue prints? Tell me!", Danny demanded. Vlad gasped when Danny held him up higher. The adult ghost growled and kicked the teenager away into the hay stacks that surronded them. Vlad stood up from the ground and said, "You have a lot of nerve, child! Demaning things from _me_. Of all the stupid things to ask! You're starting to become like Jack in more way than-" Vlad couldn't finish the sentence because out from the hay stack came a black, pulsating, energy ball right into his chest knoking him into the nearest tree.

Danny stepped out and walked to Vlad zombie like with his head down and his arms extended at his sides. The ghost boy reached Vlad and looked at him. Vlad gasped and for the first time in a long while was scared for his life because of Danny. All around Danny the dark energy seemed to pulsate and grow. The ghost boy gave a battle cry and flew head long towards Vlad. He continued his charging and powered up a blackish energy plasma ball. Vlad gasped in shock by the sight and dodged it, with Danny hitting the adult ghost's shoulder.

Vlad backed away and said, "Fine, Daniel. You've made your point. The blue prints are in my lab. Help yourself." Danny hovered a few feet away from Vlad and glared. He looked towards the mansion and flew off. Vlad grimaced and pulled out a remote from his pocket. He watched Danny go into the mansion and pressed a button on the remote. It was an inside out gost shield. Danny wouldn't be able to get out. Vlad considered the fact Danny could always turn back into a human when he figured out the shield held him back. Vlad shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, Danny but. It ends now." Vlad stretched out his arm and pressed the red button on the remote. The mansion exploded and the ghost shield vanished.

000

"Danny!", Tucker and Sam screamed together. Clockwork was right behind them watching it all unvail. Sam started to tear up and Tucker just watched open mouthed. Clockwork narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"He's gone?", Sam cried out to the ghost of time. Tucker shook his head and turned to the ghost of time. Clockwork looked at them both and frowned. He turned his back on them and said, "You have very little faith in your watching the screen. I have no need to watch, I already know everything." The ghost of time floated away while Tucker and Sam turned back to the screen. All they saw was a burning mansion but no sign of Danny.

"He can't be gone...", Tucker said with a shakey voice. Sam covered her face with her hands and mumbled something in them and continued to cry. Tucker placed an arm around her shoulder while he kept his eyes on the screen with worried eyes.

**D8...Danny! T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry O.O...Here! A Late Christmas present. **

Keeping his eyes closed tightly with the blue prints in his hands, Danny opened one eye and glanced all around him. He became visible again, brushed the sweat off his brow with a 'phew' and said, "Don't know how I knew Vlad would do something this stupid but I'm glad I did. Now to get back to Frost Bite and Dani."

He shot up into the sky, racing towards home as quickly as he could. He was about five minutes away when a sudden pain exploded through his chest. He gasped, screamed and then fell straight down into the empty street. Danny, while holding the blue prints, clutched at his chest tightly and bit his tongue to keep from screaming again.

"What's going?", he asked in a panic. He tried to stand but the pain knocked him back down to his knees as he grimaced in agony. He finally, shaking and hardly able to be in control, stood up and flew towards his house. When he reached his home, went to the basement, Danny collapsed again onto the floor in front of the ghost zone portal. He took a deep breath and tried to stand up again but the more he moved the worse the pain got. He remembered that he felt something similar, not as extreme, when he was flying Dani to Frost Bite's lair.

"If this means parental pain, then my parents must be going insane by now with all this going on.", Danny bit hit lower lip, stood up and slowly made his way to the controls. When the portal opened, to Danny's dismay, a fleet of ghost burst out from it. He glared at the ghost as they flew off to cause a problem in his home town.

"I'll deal with all of you later.", he growled. He placed the blue prints in his shirt for safe keeping and then flew off towards Frost Bite's lair.

0000

"Got any fives?", Tucker sighed. Sam threw her cards down, stood up, stomped her foot and glared at the ghost of time.

"We're going to help Danny with or without you! We won't let that happen to him!", she screamed at the ghost he was looking out towards the ghost zone in a trance like way. Tucker stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her.

"Fine. Go. If you would like to have your friend's death and that of a child's on your heads then by all means, leave. I much rather be left here alone just I have for many years. So go on, don't let me stop you. After all, teenagers know everything.", Clockwork said with nonchalance.

"Child? First you said clone now you say child? What _is_ Dani?", Tucker said as he threw his arms in frustration.

"What she is means little to no difference to me, Tucker. It's Danny who needs to know what she is. I showed you his future if he chooses to keep her, but Dani has a choice in all of this as well, children. I showed you Danny's future for when he chooses to keep the ghost girl and as you can see it doesn't look good. But the ghost girl has a choice and a future as well. If she chooses him or if she doesn't is all up to her and not to you.", Clockwork said as he continued his transformation. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other with opened mouths.

"Well then show us Dani's future! Maybe we can fix all of this!", Tucker exclaimed.

Clockwork frowned and said, "Whether to show you or not lies with me and as such you don't have any right to command to see it. I won't show you her future because as of right now she isn't alive to have one. Even if I did have her future I wouldn't show it, you must learn to face the reality of things and hope for the best for your friend. Whether you like it or not Danny and Dani's future are now tied together until one decides on something the other does not. Thus changing the future and the course of their life."

The two friend looked at the aged ghost and then turned back to the screen to watch their friend, feeling hopeless.

0000

"Frost Bite, I got what you asked for!", Danny panted as he flew into the ghost beast's lair. The bear wolf beast grabbed the ghost boy in a hug and exclaimed how joyous it was that he returned. Danny handed over the materials to Frost Bite and glanced quickly at Dani's still form.

"Now Danny, are you sure you want to do this?", Frost Bite said as he placed the gem into a one button remote he had sitting next to a monitor.

"I'm sure", Danny said with a tight nod. Frost Bite pointed over his shoulder and Danny glanced over him. He saw a table with straps on it as a beam was held over it. Danny galnaced at Frost Bite who nodded sadly.

"I need to strap you down because movement to great will ruin everything.", the ghost beast said sadly. Danny didn't reply but made his way towards the table. He laid flat on his back as Frost Bite strapped him down by his wrists, chest and ankles.

0000

"Wait, what's Frost Bite doing?", Tucker asked as he watched the green, cloudy screen. Sam squinted and looked at the monitors. Both teenagers jumped back in horror as Frost Bite pressed a button on a remote which somehow made Danny start to scream and recoil in pain.

"Danny! No!", both screamed.

0000

Danny thrashed and screamed in pain as he felt his body being ripped apart. His spin bent back, lifting him off the table and Danny screamed even louder as the pain got worse. His fist clenched and tightened as the pain seem to grow. He shook his head and tried to break free of the straps. Frost Bite stayed watch, but looked away to avoid seeing the pain going through Danny.

Just when Danny didn't think he could take anymore, it slowly began to fade away, but when he tried to move the pain would return. With his teeth bared, he took fast, panting breaths while he was sweating and shaking. To his horror, breathing made the pain last longer. Frost Bite glanced at Danny quickly but gasped when Dani start to glow slightly. Danny half opened his eye, while he continued his painful pants and watched as Dani's eyes squinted and blinked open. The young ghost girl coughed and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and gasped when she saw Frost Bite. She jumped into the air and stood in a fighting stance. Her hands started to glow and she bared her teeth.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?", she fired at the ghost beast. Frost Bite didn't say anything but just stared at her with his jaw opened in shock. Dani quickly looked around and stopped at Danny.

The ghost boy lifted his head, winced while biting his tongue. Dani raised her eyebrow and looked away from Danny to look back at the ghost beast.

"As I said, who are you and where am I! You just wait until I get Vlad over here! I'm sure he'd love to have you as another test subject.", Dani said with a smirk.

"D-Dani?", Danny panted with a confused look. The ghost gilr shot him a look and raised her eyebrow again.

"And you are, mister?", She said with a quick glance towards Frost Bite.

"I-It's me! Danny! Remember?", Danny shouted while grimacing. Frost Bite glanced at the ghost boy as he struggled through the pain to get unlatched. The young ghost girl glared at the Danny and frowned.

"I don't know who you are mister, but one thing's for sure. It's really wierd we have the same name.", With that said, she stopped powering up and flew out the window without glancing back. Frost Bite rushed over to help Danny get untied. The ghost boy wrapped an arm around his waist and struggled to get to the window.

"Danielle! Come back!", he screamed out to the cold but he didn't see her anywhere. She vanished off into the ghost zone. Frost Bite placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Danny, she isn't really your child. You brought her back and lived. Be grateful for that, now please don't move or whatever damage has been done will get worse.", Frost Bite pleaded and tried to help him get steady. Danny, brushed him off and shook his head in disbelief.

"Nothing you or anyone can say can change my mind. Thank you for everything but I have to go and find her. Vlad is going to hurt her if I don't! You don't understand! You, Sam, Tucker, anyone! I'm going to protect her and save her from Vlad! Even if it's the last thing I ever do! Danielle!", Danny shouted as he panted and struggled to breathe. Danny took a step towards the door, then collapsed to the ground before Frost Bite could grab him.

**O.O...I'm so mean to characters, aren't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me go! Frostbite I have to find her!", screamed a struggling Danny. Frostbite held him down and tried to calm the weak ghost boy down.

"Danny, stop moving around like this! I am trying to see if you are alright! That procedure was to take days! It was only an hour!", Frostbite shouted to the teenager. Danny continued to struggle to get free to try to find Danielle.

Danny finally gave into the frost beast and stop struggling. He felt completely drained but his mind kept wandering towards why Dani didn't recognize him when she woke up.

"Frostbite, why didn't she know who I was? You didn't say anything about her losing her memory."

"That I do not know, Danny. I was hoping things would just go smoothly right when she woke up. I am surprised you suffered no damage."

Danny looked at himself and saw no change. He was still in his ghost form and everything seemed to be intact. He was about to take a deep breath when he felt a stab of pain in his chest. He cried out and curled in on himself to try to get rid of the pain. The ghost beast gasped and tried to ask Danny what was wrong but Danny couldn't hear him over his own screams of pain.

0000

"Danny!", screamed Tucker and Sam. Clockwork watched without showing emotion. Sam gasped as she watched her friend convulse in pain and her standing there not being able to help.

"What's wrong with?", Tucker shouted at Clockwork.

"I believe Danny is feeling the effects of having his soul ripped apart. You humans don't seem to realize or comprehend just how real your own souls are.", Clockwork said with a grim tone.

Same rounded on him and yelled, "What does that even mean?! What is going on with Danny?"

"As I said he is feeling the effects of having his soul ripped apart. The pain from what I have gathered through history is best described as if you are being burned inside out. Everything is heated up and it feels as if your very self is melting away in a slow and painful process. As you heard before the process was to take 3 days when it only took an hour. In the next 3 days Danny is going to weaken and the pain is to get worse."

The two friend's jaws dropped and were about to speak when Clockwork raised his hand to silence them.

"If Danny does not find Danielle and reach the part of his soul which she has taken to bring her back to life then Danny wil in fact become a ghost. He will no longer be alive in your human world. In other words: Danny will die."

"NO!", Sam screamed while Tucker hugged her. Sam's legs gave out and she cried. Tucker held her close and said nothing while silent tears started to fall. Clockwork turned away from the two teens and stared off into nothing.

0000

-Danielle-

Flying through the ghost zone the young ghost girl went in search for her creator. Her mind wandered a bit toward the ghost boy who screamed her name.

"Weird how he knew who I was. Not to mention how we have the same name. Must be a clone that got away from Dad. Obviously one he didn't care much for or else he would have tracked it down.", she mumbled to herself.

Then a sudden burst of pain shot through her chest. She gasped and lost control of her flight and zoomed down onto one of the floating islands. She screamed and curled up against the ground and the pain seemed to have grown. Images flashed through her mind of the boy Danny who she saw in the lab. She saw him curled up in pain just like her, screaming and thrashing around in pain.

She gasped when it suddenly stopped. Her head felt heavy and she looked around her surroundings without moving. She took a deep breath and got on her hands and knees.

"What was that?", she said in a huff. She sat in an upright position and held her head in her hand.

"Whatever that was the guy at the lab seems to be having the same problem."

0000

"Aragahh!", Danny screamed. He didn't know anything could feel this painful. Frostbite frowned and watched as Danny seem to struggle with himself. Then just Danny stopped screaming and gave quick pants. He was shaking and grinding his teeth together. Frostbite watched as beads of sweat formed on Danny's forehead as if he ran a mile.

"Danny? Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine.", Danny gasped trying to control his breathing. Frostbite helped the boy up from the floor and helped him stand. Danny felt as if his legs were jello and had to place his hand against the wall to keep him steady.

"What was that?", the ghost boy asked once he got his senses back.

"I believe you are feeling the affects to the separation process. I told you it was dangerous! Danny if you do not convince Danielle she is your clone and that you both now share a soul it could be disastrous to you! You have to reach the part of you that's within her now. If you do not you will die. You must by all means try to get through to your clone."

"She isn't just my-"

"Worry about titles later, Danny! I understand how you see her but to I she will always be your clone! Now go! You must do this within the time frame of 3 days. The separation was to take that long so I am sure of it to be 3 days until you are no longer human! I cannot undertand why the soul seperation only took an hour when it was to be 3 days but we can answer that later. Now go! Quickly!", Frostbite urged. His ears were flat on his head and Danny could tell the ghost beast was scared his Danny's safety. Danny nodded in agreement and hugged Frostbite.

"Thank you for your help. I'll find Danielle and make all this right again.", Danny jumped into the air and zoomed out. Frostbite watched until he vanished from sight.

"...Danny how I wish I did not agree to help you. You dying will forever be on my conscious and will always be my fault."The ghost beast turned away and feeling as if he aged centuries, walked out to his village to break the sad news about the ghost boy they all loved.

0000

Flying through the ghost zone, Danny kept a hand to his chest and braced himself for any sudden impact of pain. What he didn't see coming was a blast of green hitting him. He hurtled towards an island and slammed to the ground. He gasped and tried to sit up but found it painful to move.

"Not you again!", screamed a voice. Danny blinked but his vision was blurred and infront of him he saw a blurry white and black image.

"I better take you to my dad. I'm sure he will take you back. Clones should stay close to their creators and not run away.", the voice said. Danny blinked again and saw that it was Danielle but before he could speak or say a word he fainted for the 2nd time that day.

**:D Hi...Long time no update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad was sitting in his lab looking at his collection of clones. It was a stormy night and he didn't really feel like leaving his home for the day. He sighed and was about to leave the room when his ghost sense acted up. He looked around, ready to attack whatever it was that was near but he saw nothing. He gave the room a glare and proceeded to walk towards the exit. His ghost sense acted up once more and he transformed into his ghost self automatically.

"Show yourself!", he screamed into the room. He gasped when he saw Danielle carrying Danny who appeared to be knocked out. Vlad glared at the ghost girl as she approached him with a smile. Vlad huffed and threw plasma rays at Danielle. She gasped and dropped Danny to the ground. She dodges every attack and stared wide eyed at her creator.

"Dad! Stop! What are you doing! It's me, Danielle!", she shouted.

"I know very well who you are! What are you doing back you useless mistake!", Vlad yelled. Danielle gasped and had no choice but to aim back at him using her own plasma ray.

"Dad! Stop it! I came home and I brought back the other clone that got away! What is wrong with you?", she screamed. Vlad powered up another energy ball but froze. He squinted at the ground and saw that Danny was still knocked out. He looked back at Danielle and stopped powering up the plasma ray.

0000

Danny groaned and felt as if he got hit by a truck. He blinked awake and tried to feel his head when his arm wouldn't move. He gasped and looked around him. He was strapped down to a table in someone's lab. He struggled to get lose to find Danielle when he heard a chuckle.

"Welcome back, Danny. Don't think I don't remember our little spat earlier.", came an annoying voice.

"Where's Danielle? Where's _my _daughter?", Danny practically growled to Vlad.

"Now Daniel, I have to know. What was that power surge you had when we battled? Hm? It was very powerful and something that would be of use to me.", Vlad grinned. A flash of lightning lightened up the lab even more and Danny gasped. All around him were knives and other tools that look like they were used in serious surgeries.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now let me go, I have to find Danielle before anything-"

"Why does that clone worry so much about me? And did he just call me his daughter?", came a small voice. Danny gasped and watched as Danielle walked up to the table in her human form. Vlad patted her head and smiled.

"Oh no reason, child. This _clone _just needs to be taken apart and put back together to be able to function properly."

0000

"We have to go save him! C'mon, Tucker!", Sam shouted as she grabbed his hand to run towards the ship. Clockwork flew in front of the teens and frowned.

"I told you. You are both to stay here and let Danny make his own choices without you.", the ghost of time said grimly.

"But he's in trouble we have-"

"No, Sam. I think Clockwork is right. This is between Danny and Danielle. We can't help him make choices in life all the time. This is just one of those moments where we all gotta deal with something by ourselves.", Tucker said placing a hand on her shoulder. Sam yanked herself away from him and glared.

"Don't tell me you let Clockwork's stupid logic into your own brain! He's our friend! It's our job to help him and show him what's right. We _have _to help him, Tucker.", Sam shouted with tears forming.

"I care about Danny just as much as you do! I'm just agreeing with Clockwork on this one! He needs to do this alone! What can we do? He won't listen to us! Sam, please just trust me on this. Trust Clockwork. Trust Danny that he'll make the right choice!", Tucker shouted back.

Clockwork again ignored the teens as they argued as he watched out for Danny.

0000

"I'm not a clone! Danielle, listen to me-!", Danny shouted as the table began to lift and a mechanical arm reached out for a knife. Vlad watched as his machine was about to rip Danny apart.

"Please, Danielle! You've got to remember me! Vlad didn't want you! He wanted to get rid of you when I came and saved you! Remember!", Danny shouted. He looked up and gasped. The robotic arms all had an instrument and were about to get to work.

"What is he talking about? Dad, you wouldn't get rid of me, right?", Dani said in a small scared voice. She looked up at her creator and Vlad smiled.

"Of course not my dear. As I said this clone is damaged so I have to fix him.", he patted her head and looked back towards the struggling teenager.

A laser blade came on and moved down Danny's arm. The ghost boy screamed and thrashed around to try to escape. Danielle gasped and covered her ears. Her memory of being 'ripped apart' didn't remember it being painful. She remembered Vlad saying that the process may tickle being as she was made of plasma but it wouldn't cause pain. It didn't hurt at all and she would wake up feeling better than before, even more powerful at times. Something was wrong and she didn't know what.

"Dad, why is he screaming like that? It's not supposed to hurt!", she screamed trying to get Vlad to look at her.

"Danielle! Enough questions! Now go to your room and wait for me to come back upstairs!", Vlad yelled pointing towards the exit.

Danny screamed even louder when the laser blade sliced through his muscle in his arm. His human blood became exposed and it dripped around his arm on the table. Splotches of it hit the floor and Dani noticed. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. Clones don't bleed.

"He's not a clone! He's a human!", Danielle screamed. She shot up into the air going ghost and zoomed towards Danny. Vlad grabbed her by the ankle and flung her to the book case.

"Listen to me! You are correct that ins't a clone but trust me Danielle! This is for you! That is who you are cloned from!", Vlad shouted.

Danielle rubbed her head and looked up at the table. Danny continued screamed and she again covered her ears to try to drown it out. Vlad walked up to her and frowned.

"You are still unstable and are the only clone that have survived. For you to continue to live I must continue using Danny as a donor. In this case I need his muscle tissue. Haven't you noticed you lack in most strength? His muscle tissue will help you get stronger and more powerful.", Vlad smiled. Danielle frowned and looked up at her creator. She nodded and rushed out the room to keep from hearing Danny's screams.

Vlad flew up to the table and smirked. He watched as the machine took a muscle sample as Danny bared his teeth to keep from screaming. Vlad patted the teen's head and smiled.

"Thank you for your contribution for my clone, young Daniel. Now of course I can't let you leave here now that I have you weakened and helpless. So, enjoy your stay here. It won't be long until you are too weak to do much of anything.", Vlad took the muscle sample and placed it in a test tube. He left the lab as Danny was sewed back up by the machine.

0000

Danielle sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Her head perked up when she heard a knock at the door. Vlad came in with a test tube and Dani raised an eyebrow.

"Come, child. I have the sample and now I will be able to give you a little more strength. It won't be much but it'll be just enough until I can get Danny weak enough to give you more.", Vlad walked out the room with Dani following. Something about this didn't feel right to her.

0000

Danny blinked away the tears and looked out towards the window. The stormy night became a stormy morning. His time was running out. He now only had 2 days to convince Danielle she now shared his soul and that he needed to reach ths soul they shared in order to live. But doing that was easier said than done.

"I don't even know how to reach the part of me that's now in her..", he mumbled. He heard the lab door opened and heard foot steps. He closed his eyes pretending be unconscious as his other senses took over.

"Now, Danielle. You stay there as I make this into a plasma your body can use. It's going to hurt a little bit but I promise you will feel stronger than you do now.", chuckled Vlad's voice. Danny turned his head and saw a human Dani sitting on a lab table similar to the one he was laying.

Danielle turned her head to look at him and frowned. She didn't say anything but just continued to stare at the ghost boy. Danny grimaced and reached out towards her as best as he could with whatever space the bindings gave him to move.

"Danielle...trust me. He's not helping you.", Danny gasped. Danielle blinked and looked away to try to ignore him. Danny huffed and collapsed fully against the table. He felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked over at Dani. She stared at him and frowned.

"I don't know who you are but I'm sorry you're hurt. Even though I get to be stronger in the end but still. That looked like it really hurt.", she let go of his hand and walked back to her seat to wait for Vlad.

"I'm your dad, Dani.", Danny said said through his teeth. Danielle's emotionless expression turned into a frown. She shot a glared at Danny and jumped up.

"Stop it! You are not my dad! I'm so tired of hearing you say that! I'm Vlad's creation! So that makes him my dad!", she shouted. She went ghost and hovered over Dany. Vlad walked in with a syringe and noticed Danielle's anger. A thought came to mind. He smirked and watched.

"You're probably a test dad did for me to see if I can be just as powerful as him and to not be fooled by lies.", Danielle shouted. Danny blinked and was about to say something when Vlad laughed.

"Well my dear you seem to have gotten the idea a head of time! Good job, Danielle. You can see right through my little tricks.", Vlad laughed. Danielle gasped and turned towards her creator.

"So this _is _a test?", Danielle asked.

Vlad nodded and motioned her towards the table where she sat before. She floated towards him and waited for him to inject her. He cleaned up her arm but spoke while doing so.

"You are correct my dear. That human there is a test. He of course is in fact a necessary donor to you to get stronger but of course humans are such terrible liars. You saw right through them like a good little girl. I'm so proud!", Vlad gave a fake laugh and injected the muscle sample into her arm. She winced but listened, Danny didn't speak but he listened none the less.

"Now my dear when this sample gets fully settled into your system you are to battle your donor. If you're donor is weaker than you are that means the samples I have given you before are working at perfection. Now being as I have just given you a muscle sample you will be even more stronger. Once you have defeated my little test the final ingredient I need to make you perfect should make itself known.", Vlad said as he placed her sleeve back down her arm and patted her head.

"And what would that be?", Danielle asked curiously.

"His dark energy. I have witnessed what it can do and my dear that looks like a valuable piece of weaponry.

"You have to make him angry. Do what you must. Destroy anything and harm anyone you can to make him angry. I need that dark energy for mysel-I, er, mean, you. I need that for you in order for you to be a powerful alie. Do what you need to do and trust me my dear it will be worth it.", Vlad laughed evilly and walked out of the room with an eager Danielle following. She looked back at Danny and gave a smug grin before slamming the door.

Danny's jaw dropped and he struggled to get free. He didn't know what was going to happen to him but he knew it couldn't be good.

**I'm trying to write the 3-4 chapters that have been saved away in a folder. Just cleaning them up :) So expect a few updates here and there now. **


	7. Chapter 7

Danny woke with a gasp. He didn't realize he fell asleep. He looked around the lab again and noticed that the day became night again. He lost a whole day.

"Oh my gosh! I'm on my last day already? No, this can't be happening!", Danny shouted. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse his chest burst into pain. Danny screamed and his back bent at an angle so that it seemed something was trying to escape him. Danny screamed and thrashed even more. The pain was much worse than it was two days ago. He couldn't believe it, he was trapped, only had one day to convince Dani she was his daughter and to locate the part of him living within her.

"Danielle!", screamed the ghost boy. He continued screaming in agony, this time it wasn't leaving just as soon as it came. It just continued on and on without a single sign of stopping. Tears started faling from Danny's eyes as the pain became too much for him to hold them back.

0000

"Aragh!", screamed Danielle from her bed. Vlad hovered in invisibly and watched as the ghost girl thrashed around on her bed causing the covers to be kicked off her. She curled up in on herself and cried out in pain. Vlad watched for another moment before vanishing through the walls. He made his way to his lab where he heard screams coming from Danny. He peaked in and noticed Danny screaming bloody murder.

"Hm..what could this be.", Vlad whispered to himself. He went into his computer room and brought up Danielle's file to look through. He searched through the many pages and stopped at a section that caught his eye. he read out loud what the document said:

"The donor more often times than not can affect the clone that was created from them. Hmm...so that means that Daniel has a connection with Danielle which would explain why she is also screaming in pain. But that doesn't make any sense. If this connection were true she would have felt the muscle being ripped away from Danny. So this connection must go deeper than just flesh and bone.", Vlad mused. He tapped his chin and walked out of the room. He made his way back to his bedroom placing ear plugs on to sleep more soundly.

Before he hit the pillow Vlad smirked and came up with an idea. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a red button. He pressed the button and an alarm went off. He smirked and placed his head to the pillow.

0000

Danny panted as sweat dripped from his face to the table. He panted in quick breaths and felt drained. He gasped in shock when the bindings trapping him came un-done. He laid there for a short minute and tried his best to sit up. The movement cause him agony as he bent over in pain.

"I don't know what's going on but I need to get out of here and take Danielle with me...", he said between his clenched teeth. An alarm went off when Danny jumped off the table. He gasped as doors and windows began to close with a final slam. He went invisible and dashed out of the lab before the ghost shields could effect him. He placed his hand over his wounded arm and floated around trying to locate Dani.

Something inside him told him that he wasn't far and a blast of green light would prove him right.

0000

Danielle laid in bed panting and crying. The pain was familiar but it her memory didn't recognize the strength of it to drain her dry. She curled up against her pillow when the sound of the alarm brought her to her senses. She gasped and jumped out of bed. The dose of muscle Vlad gave her gave her a nice sense of strength and fearless-ness. She went ghost and flew out of her room to locate the problem.

"Maybe if I take care of the guy breaking in, dad will be so proud of me and make me his alie just like he said.", she smiled to herself with a giggle. She went invisible to sneak up on the intruder when she gasped. The ghost boy few by her and he appeared to be looking for someone. Dani growled and power up a plasma ray in her hands.

"Where do you think you're going?", Dani shouted.

Danny turned and was hit in the chest with the ray of green. He flew into the wall and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Danielle hovered over him and frowned. She powered up another ray when Vlad taped her shoulder. She turned to face him and he smiled evily.

"I can see our guest was trying to escape. Well, what do you think we should do with him, Danielle?", Vlad smirked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking of putting him back where he belongs Ya know, on the table again.", she said with a shrug.

Danny struggled to get on his hands and knees to try to regain his strength. Vlad noticed and aimed a ghost ray at him which levitated the ghost boy above the ground. Vlad smirked and flung Danny down the hall and into a glass pot. Danny fell to the floor again but remained conscious.

"I have a better idea. Why wait until morning to try to get Daniel to transform into his dark matter self? Why not begin this now, outside in the open. We'll take him into the city that way you can show the world your powers.", Vlad said with a smug grin to Danielle.

"Well...I.."

"Danielle, listen to me. Please. He's not trying to help you. He's trying to kill me and get whatever it is he wants out of me for him. He's using you!", Danny shouted from the floor. Danielle gasped and looked towards Danny. The ghost boy was standing up right but winced as he kept a good portion of his weight on his right leg while holding the arm Vlad operated on.

"Trust me on this! He's not going to help you! I traveled miles to save you! Vlad was going to kill you if I had no been there on time to save you. I brought you to my friend to help save you, you almost died if it hadn't been for me! A part of me lives within you and if you don't realize that then this is going to end badly for us both! Please, Danielle trust me when I tell you that I'm your dad. Not Vlad!", Danny shouted towards the young girl.

Danielle's eyes went wide. She looked at her hands and growled. She looked back up at Danny and then towards Vlad. Her creator smiled at her and nodded. She looked back at Danny and powered up a plasma ray.

"You're a liar!", she screamed. She threw the rays at him rapid fire. Danny dodged one but got hit with four others. He slammed back to the wall but got back up on his hands and knees.

"I'm not lying! Dani you have to-", Danny got cut off by Vlad grabbing him by the throat. The evil ghost held up the ghost but by the neck and smirked.

"Let's take this outside shall we?", Vlad smirked.

0000

"Oh my gosh they're going to kill him! Clockwork, please! You can't let this happen!", Sam screamed. Tucker frowned and looked up at the aging ghost. Clockwork rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Listen to me child. How many times must I tell you this is Danny's choice not yours. Yes it's going to be difficult to watch but that is the price Danny is going to have to pay for his decisions.", Clockwork floated away while Sam fought with Tucker.

"Tucker...please. Side with me on this. Danny needs us...", Sam said in a small voice. Tucker placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned.

"Sam, trust me on this. If I know Danny he'll come out of this. Trust _me_.", Tucker frowned.

"If Danny dies because of this consider this friendship over!", Sam screamed. She placed her face in her hands and cried. Tucker kept a hand on her back and patted it gently. He knew she was speaking out of anger but he also feared Danny was also not going to get out of this one without losing his own life.

**So far so good it seems. Just a chapter more to finish up and then that'll be it until I come to a finale decision on where the story is going to go. **


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming visible again Vlad threw Danny into a parked car. Him, Danny and Daniel were in central Amity Park. The night was slowly making its way into day and Danny felt himself slowly slipping away. Danny struggled to get back up when Danielle kicked him into the near building.

"You might as well give up! I'm way stronger than you! Just go into your dark whatever self and give my dad what he wants!", Danielle threw a fist and it made contact with Danny's face which made him fall back to the ground.

"I'm not going to fight you. I care too much for you to hurt you.", Danny said struggling to get up.

"Stop lying! Stop it right now!", Dani screamed. A ghostly wail echoed and flung Danny once more into the car Vlad threw him into. Danny transformed into his human form and laid on the ground. He leaned on his good arm and looked up at Danielle who hovered over him with a glare.

"Oh my gosh! It's Danny Phantom! He needs help!", a woman screamed from her apartment window.

"That brat is trying to get rid of Phantom!", came a male voice. Danny looked around and saw a crowd begin to gather. Danny turned his head and gasped. A group came up with large objects like pipes and bats to try to get Dani.

"No! Stop! That's my daughter!", Danny screamed at them. Danielle growled and powered up again.

"You're not my dad! Stop acting as if you are and stop telling people I'm your daughter!" Dani shouted.

"That's it Danielle! Finish him off and come to your real father!", said Vlad as he hovered over the fight scene between the two ghost children. Danny looked up at him and was about to say something when he was tackled by his clone to the ground. Danny stood up and backed away as Dani stalked him down like a game of cat and mouse.

"Fight back!", Dani growled at the ghost boy. She attacked him again using the plasma from her hands. Danny fell to the floor on his back hard and with a grunt and struggled to get back up. He was on his hands and knees looking at Danielle with a sad expression. The crowd around Danny gasped and screamed.

"Why won't you quit holding back and get angry already! Fight back!", Danielle yelled at him from a few feet away. Vlad watched in amusement as the fighting continued between the ghost girl and human Danny. Dani screamed in frustration and gathered all the power she could muster within her and shot herself at Danny. When she made contact she was in shock and wide eyed to find that Danny was hugging her as her hands were sending the plasma into his chest.

0000

"Danny!", Sam screamed.

0000

"Danny!", the crowd shouted Danny kept his arms around Danielle and took in the plasma ray. Dani didn't move from her place as her breaths became pants.

"What''s-", Dani began but gasped when Danny fell over. The ghost boy lay motionless on the road. The crowd surrounding the fight all watched wide eyed with jaws dropped. They were all waiting for Danny to get back up and fight back but the boy didn't move, he didn't even breathe.

"Well that wasn't at all what I expected! Where his dark matter energy? Where's his source of power!", Vlad shouted. Danielle just stood in place and looked down at Danny. She gasped when people all around her grabbed her.

"What have you done!", a woman screamed.

"She did it! She killed our ghost hero!", another guy screamed. Danielle flew up into the air and looked around her. A crowed continued yelling at her and pointing at her in all directions. Her eyes went back to Danny who stayed on the floor motionless.

"I..I...", she stuttered.

Then a glowing green chain flew up and wrapped itself around Danielle. She gasped and was tugged back down to the ground with a loud bang. She struggled to get free and looked around herself to see who caught her. She gasped and looked up. Standing was a human Vlad giving her an evil grin.

"I've caught her! I've caught the ghost boy's killer!", Vlad screamed. Danielle's jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes.

"No! No, dad what are you doing!", she screamed. The crowd surrounded her and held up their bats and pipes. Danielle struggled more and looked all around her. She started to cry, scream and tried her best to fly back up but the chains held her down.

"I say we destroy her! In honor of our ghostly hero! Are you with me!", Vlad shouted with a grin. The crowd cheered in agreement. Dani's heart sank and broke. She closed her eyes and weeped.

"...Danny...I'm sorry..", she hiccuped through her tears. She felt Vlad drag her off as the crowd cheered. She didn't know what was going to become of her until she was hoisted up onto a statue that stood near the center of town. Vlad tied the chain to the statue and goaded the crowd on to see how they would get rid of her.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!", came an excited voice. Vlad sighed and pointed towards the crowd at Jack Fenton.

"Yes, Jack?", Vlad sighed.

"I have my de-moleculer! That'll rip this ghost up molecule by molecule!", Jack said proudly. The crowd stayed silent for a second and shrugged. They looked back towards Vlad who shrugged.

"Alright.", the man smirked. Jack pulled out the weapon from his pocket and the crowd passed it to Vlad. Vlad held up the weapon and showed it off. The crowed cheered and shouted.

"Any last words, ghost killer?", Vlad smirked at Danielle. The young girl's lower lip quivered and she looked directly at Vlad who gave her a smug grin back. Danielle dropped her head and took in a deep breath.

"...Danny!", she screamed.

"NO!", a scream came that went all over Amity Park. The crowd turned and gasped at what was hovering above them.


	9. Chapter 9

The crowd gasped as they looked up in the air. A dark figure hovered over them. The dark glow around the person seemed to drip into nothing and pulsed as if the energy itself was alive. The being had white hair with black streaks and their eyes started to glow a bright red.

"D-Danny?", Danielle stuttered. The ghost boy threw back his head and gave a wail towards the crowd. The people of Amity Park swarmed to get out of the way. Vlad smirked and jumped off from the statue's stand and dashed off. Danny threw his head back multiple times to send ghostly wails all around him. Danielle whimpered and started shaking as dark Danny floated towards her. She closed her eyes tight as she sensed him looking at her.

"I'm sorry! You were right! He was just using me! I don't know about everything else but you were right about Vlad!", she cried. She started crying even harder now without holding back her pain. She felt the chains lossen and before she had the chance to hover to keep herself from falling to the ground she felt Danny wrap his arms around her. She hid her face against his chest and didn't speak.

She felt them slowly moving and finally hit the ground. Danny placed her down and put himself in front of her. He glanced around the scared crowd and growled when he found his target. Vlad watched him with a grin and crossed arms as if studying a new species. With a quick snap of his fingers, Vlad vanished in a green smoke.

Danielle frowned and looked up at her donor. He didn't power down and his dark energy continued to pulse. He didn't take his eyes off the people who seemed too scared to move.

"What's he going to do?", someone whispered.

"It looks like he's defending the person who tried to kill him", someone said back.

"Didn't he say that was his daughter...?", someone questioned in a curious tone. The crowd grew into theories and whispers amongst themselves.

"Don't you see! She tampered with Danny! She deceived us! Made us believe our hero was gone! She turned him into her evil slave for protection!", came a voice. The crowd turned and saw a ghost hovering above them.

"Hear me, Amity Park! I am here to save you all from the horrors as these ghost here! Join me! In destroying the demons! I am one of many ghost who will protect you all from ones such as these!", the ghost Vlad pointed at Danny and Danielle.

0000

"We have to get back!", Sam yelled.

Tucker, in a daze state, replied, "Why? We're fine here. Remember, Danny has to-"

"TUCKER! What is wrong with you!", Sam screamed. She looked him in the eye and saw a vacant stare. She waved her hand in front of his face and Tucker did nothing but continue staring out into nothing.

"Clockwork! Over shadowing him is not fair!", Sam screamed. Clockwork crossed his arms and smiled. He looked at Sam and nodded his head.

"Please, for the final time. Trust me.", the time ghost sighed. Sam looked away from them both and covered her ears. She didn't want to listen to anyone, not anymore.

0000

"No! I didn't do anything to Danny! I don't know why he looks like this! Honest!", Danielle screamed through the tears. The crowd cheered on with Vlad and stalked the two ghost children. A growl erupted from Danny's chest and Danielle started to panic. She didn't know what was going on with her biological father.

"Attack the ghost boy! And the demonic ghost girl!", Vlad shouted. Danielle gasped and was about to fly when the ground started shaking. She latched onto Danny's leg and looked up at him. The ghost boy's eyes started to glow and suddenly turned vacant. he had his fists on either side of him, clenched and ready. The ground in front of him cracked opened and started to separate. The crowd screamed and backed away, most ran, others dove behind cars. Vlad watched on with a blank stare.

"D-Danny?", Dani said in a tiny voice. She looked around her and the ground continued to break apart and crumble away. Danny's eyes changed back to green and he glared down at the people of Amity Park. He powered up a plasma ball and looked at Vlad. The rich ghost gasped and got slammed by the energy, throwing him into a near by building.

Danny scooped up Danielle and turned invisible. He went through the ground and flew through the dirt until he resurfaced and sped as far into the distance.

"Danny, I-"

"Not now, Danielle.", growled the ghost teen. Dani frowned and covered her face in her hands. She felt the decent towards the ground but continued hiding her face.

"Now, do you remember me now, at all?", Danny huffed sounding a tad annoyed. He placed her on her feet and she looked away with a sad face.

"Look all I now is what I was told and heard. You say I'm your daughter, Vlad says I belong to him. To be honest, I'm getting tired of people claiming me, why can't I just be me and belong to no one?", Dani said crossing her arms. She was sorry he got hurt but that didn't mean she trusted him all of a sudden.

Danny sighed and went down on one knee, he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Let's start this over. Do you know what you are?"

Dani gave rolled her eyes and nodded, "I'm a clone."

"Yeah, you are. Do you know who you're cloned from?"

"I'm guessing you. Considering we're both named 'Danny' just spelled differently.", she said in a huff. The ghost boy nodded and smiled. He stood up right and looked at her affectionally.

"Yeah. That also means we share DNA, and we share a bond. When you feel pain, I feel it."

"Whoa, what! You mean all this time all this pain and suffering was because of you!", she shouted. Danny's eyebrows raised up and he looked at her confused.

"You've been in pain?"

"Yeah! My chest always feels like its on fire and being ripped opened. This is your fault!", she screamed backing away from him. Danny held up his hands in surrender.

"Dani, I had no idea, I swear. Please, just give me a chance to finish what I was saying. After that, you can go and do what you want but I need you to hear me out right now. Where I was getting at was when two people share something genetically it means they're related in some way, least that's what I believe.", Danny started. Danielle regarded him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I'm what Vlad cloned you from, that makes me your...in the eye of society and...me...", Danny started to get nervous and tripped over his words. Dani placed a hand on her hip and waved her hand for him to continue.

"Ugh, look. I'll just say it. Dani, in reality, I'm your biological father."

Danielle didn't say a word but her eyes went wide. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Danny allowed her to take in the information before approaching her closer.

"I saved you from Vlad trying to kill you because I felt you. I felt your fear and I felt the pain he was putting you through. I took you to my friend Frostbite, who ripped part of my soul to give it to you to bring you back to me. You died before I could help you and he brought you back. You woke up and you didn't remember me. That's why I followed you around, that's why I kept saying...", Danny sighed and looked away. Tears started forming and he held them back as best he could.

"You did all of that? For me?", Dani whispered. Danny looked at her with a smile and nodded. He gasped when he saw tears falling from Dani's eyes, she placed her face in her hands and landed on her knees crying.

"You did all of that for me! Now look at what I did! I handed you over to Vlad, I handed you over to the guy who tried to kill me, twice! He hurt you when we were fighting! I hurt you...", Dani hid her face and cried harder than she ever did. Danny kneeled near her and pulled her into his arms.

"You didn't know what you were doing, kid. I'm not mad with you, I'm mad at Vlad.", the teen said as he rubbed her back. Dani threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

Danny was about to say something when a sudden shock went9 through his body. He gasped and clutched his chest, holding tightly to where his heart sat.

"Danny? Danny, what's wrong!", Danielle shouted. Danny looked past her and saw the sun setting. His time was up.

"Danielle, I-", the ghost boy collapsed in heep struggling to breathe. Danielle placed a small hand on his chest and felt his heart pumping much too quickly.

"I don't understand! I don't feel anything! I thought-", Dani stayed silent, her own heart pumped quickly, but she didn't feel any pain. COmpletely the opposite, she was feeling stronger, whole. She was taking Danny's life.

"Oh my gosh! The soul you gave me! It's-It's sucking the life out of you and giving it to me! We have to stop it or make you better! Something!", Danielle cried. Danny coughed struggled to stay awake. He grabbed Dani's free hand and squeezed it. She looked at him in eyes and teared up.

"Dan-Daddy...?", Danielle whimpered. Danny smiled and nodded. The ghost girl cried out and hugged his neck, pulling him half way onto her lap. She didn't remember anything he told her: Frostbite, soul ripping, nothing. But that didn't make the truth about him being her biological father any less true. Which meant if he dies, she was really alone, forever.

"Don't leave me...", she hiccuped. Danny tried to speak, to tell her there was a way to reverse it, but with a weak attempt his mouth opened but all that came out were quick pants. Danielle held him tighter and cried. The sky above them grew grey and soon small droplets of rain were falling. As if it weren't a big cliche enough, finding the truth, losing someone, rain to make the pain worse: Danielle couldn't believe this was happening.

Danny coughed and whispered, "I'm going...to...fix...this. I-", then, stopped moving. Danielle gasped and looked down at Danny and saw no movement. He wasn't breathing and her hand that was over his heart didn't feel anything, any sign of life.

"Danny!", she screamed. She clung to him with a vice grip and cried into his chest. The rain soaked her and she started to grow cold, but that feeling was countered with the loneliness. She wailed and held onto the only person that cared enough about her to risk everything, and now that she knew the truth he was gone.

"I'm so sorry, Danny!", she cried and hiccuped still clinging to the lifeless ghost boy.

"Well, that took a sour turn."

Danielle gasped and held Danny's head close, in an attempt to protect her father. She looked up and hovering above her was Vlad.

"No! No, you stay away from him!", she screamed leaning over Danny as a shield.

"Now, now child. I didn't come here for him.", Vlad reached down and had a plasme ray ready. He grabbed Danielle and shocked her. She screamed and kicked to try to get away but Vlad's grip was too grip slipped thanks to the rain and Danny's lifeless body slipped from her grasp.

"No! No, I won't leave him! Let me go!", the ghost girl cried struggling. She feebly reached her small arms out towards the ghost teen to try to hold onto him again.

"Danielle! Really now, he's dead! Enough!", Vlad screamed at her. He gave her a nice shake to stop her struggling. He dropped her and frowned as he saw her crawl and cradle Danny close. She rubbed her face against his forehead and cried silently. The light rain turned into a full out storm.

"Danny, come back!", Dani screamed into the wind. Vlad watched with a grim look, not wanting to go near the two. He didn't like the ghost boy nor did he really like the ghost clone much either. But the fact that the clone can _feel_ was what bothered him more.

"Very well, Danielle. I'll wait.", Vlad crossed his arms and allowed the ghost girl to wail, cry, and cling to the fallen ghost boy.

0000

"NO! No no no! No!", Same screamed in agony. It couldn't be. It could not be. She placed her face in her hands and fell to the floor weeping. Tucker stood dazed, still over shadowed by Clockwork. Now, the time ghost didn't like the idea of over shadowing anyone, but he needed to keep them safe in his home some how.

"You said to trust you! You said he'd be alright! You-!"

"I said, his choice determines what happens. He kept Danielle as his daughter, which leads to the grave truth that Danny has died.", Clockwork said with a grim tone.

0000

Danielle held onto Danny and stared off into nothing. She clung to him sill, the cold was starting to bother her but she was too dead inside to care about anything anymore. She closed her eyes and nuzzled Danny a final time before deciding it was time to let go. She was about to lay the ghost boy on the ground off her lap when a thought hit her.

"A part of him, lives in me. I share his soul, I have a piece of it.", she whispered to herself. She smiled but frowned again. The whole point in splitting the soul was to save her, if she found a way to give it back this whole mess would start over, only this time, she would die for good, all he did would be for nothing. She placed her head against his forehead and closed her eyes tightly.

"How are you going to fix this? You're gone.", she whimpered. She slowly stood up and gently shoved Danny back to the ground. She looked at Vlad from the corner of her eyes.

"We can't just leave him he-", her sentence as cut off when Vlad yanked her off the ground and turned her to face him. He growled and bared his pointed fangs at her.

"You've said your goodbyes, now it's time to leave.", Vlad growled. He snapped his fingers and the two ghost vanished leaving the dead teen behind.


End file.
